And the truth will set you free
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: -Sequel to Secrets- Bloody and beaten, Sakura laughed to herself. She cracked a smile that leaked with blood, due to the sword that currently resided in her chest, just inches from her heart. one sided ItaSaku Father/daughter PeinSaku


_The truth will set you free._

_Warning, spoilers, gore, death._

_Standard disclaimer applies._

Bloody and beaten, Sakura laughed to herself. She cracked a smile that leaked with blood, due to the sword that currently resided in her chest, just inches from her heart. The crimson liquid trickled down her chin and neck, leaked out of her eyes, and clumped her pink hair together. She had multiple cuts and bruises, broken bones, a punctured and collapsed lung, and the worst of her injuries, other than the sword in her chest, was the large gash on her arm. Pain was inevitable, her father would always say. Suffering was an option.

So she chose not to. She simply numbed her body with chakra, but did not heal her wounds. She wouldn't mind dieing anyway.

She was dieing for Konoha, her home. For Naruto, her friend. For Itachi, her love.

Over the years her love for the now deceased Uchiha had not ceased to exist. She always had a place ifor him in her heart, and in her thoughts. She firmly believed in ever way he was her soul mate, without him she wouldn't be complete. And so, she wasn't, for she had met him too late.

Team 'Eagle' was the cause of her pain. Not the Akatsuki. She knew very well that the Akatsuki would not bring harm to her, her father wouldn't allow it.  
Madara Uchiha, who had captured Sasuke years before, was with Team Eagle. He was second in command, next to Sasuke. He had told her that she made her father weak, and he was useless. Sakura didn't let the words bother her. But what did bother her, was the fact that, _he knew._

_He knew, and he told Sasuke._

-

"You did what?" she asked Madara, who she used to know as Tobi, angrily. She was on the ground, leaning against a tree, surrounded by Team 'Eagle'.

"Tell him Sakura. Tell him your deepest darkest secret." Madara ordered. He was enjoying this thoroughly, and Sakura hated him for it.

"My father is the Leader of the Akatsuki." she told Sasuke, her eyes closed. She felt as if a small weight was lifted off her shoulders. Keeping secrets does that to you, especially to your closest friends. Madara slapped her across her cheek. Hard.

"Tell him." he ordered.

Sakura sighed. To tell, or not to tell? Tough decision there. If she did, Sasuke would kill her. If she didn't, Madara would kill her. Oh the possibilities. She smirked at them.

"Never."

Sasuke watched in mild amusement. The Sakura he had grown up was not the same Sakura before him. She had grown up, matured, and was definitely not head-over-heals in love with him. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Either way, she had grown stronger. And more beautiful, despite her condition. She was stubborn and strong willed. She was gentle, but rough when she wanted to be. She was the face of contradiction, and innocence.

Madara took a sword from its hilt and pointed it at her neck. She wasn't the least bit threatened. She knew she was going to die today anyway. The sooner, the better, right?

The flames of Konoha illuminated her face, giving Madara a glare. Not even of the screams of her fellow comrades and the citizens of Konoha could shake her. She was strong. She would not yield.

"Aldri din mamma puler." (lol its the only Norwegian sentence i know. It means never mother fucker, I learned it from a friend in Norway.)

Madara thrust the sword into her chest, she grunted in pain. He walked away along with the rest of 'Eagle', however, Sasuke didn't follow. She smiled at him. Her old, genuine smile, reserved only for him.

"My secret, Sasuke-kun, is mine to tell. And now, I'm passing it on to you." She hissed, her chest hurt so damn much. She gasped for breath.

"I knew all along why Itachi killed the clan, she gasped, and I never told you, because it was not my secret to tell. And, I grew to love him, too." She smiled at him slightly. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He just... walked away from her, for the second time in her life. Only, it didn't hurt as much as the first.

-

So she was left here to die. She watched the flames as breath slowly left her. It was so.. difficult to breath. The lung that wasn't collapsed was the one with a sword through it. She supposed she lived her life honorably. She lived for her precious persons, and that was her nindo. She lived for Konoha. She lived for Itachi. And she would never regret that.

The only thing she did regret, was moving in with her mother. If she didn't, she would have met Itachi sooner than before. But also, she wouldn't respect him as much, would she, if she lived with her father.

Oh her dear father. She loved him, and she would miss him when she died.

"Sakura?" a voice asked hesitantly. Sakura looked up, and smiled at the orange-haired nin.

"Papa..." she whispered. He glanced at the sword that was in her chest, and his Rin'negan flashed angrily.

"Who did this to you?" he asked hoarsely.

"It doesn't matter Papa..." she whispered tearfully. Pein leaned down and cupped her chin. Life was leaving her. Her eyes were growing dull. Not like the sparkling eyes that left him when she was only 3 years old. He missed those eyes. He missed his pink haired daughter. So when he heard Konoha was burning to the ground, he came as fast as he could.

"Sakura.. tell me what to do, I'll heal you, I promise..." he whispered, almost crying. He didn't want to lose his daughter again.

"Don't worry... Papa... I'll be fine..." she coughed up blood that splattered on his cheek. He wiped the blood off, and glanced at it. He was losing his baby girl, again. He took the sword out of her, making her grunt in pain. He took her in his arms, cradling her just like he did when she was just a newborn. She leaned her head against his chest and coughed. She could feel it. Death. The darkness. She had always wondered what it would be like to die. Even when she was a little girl, when she was supposed to dream of marrying Prince Charming, knew that Death... was inevitable.

Pein clutched her tighter. He was there when she was born. It was only fair he should be when she died. Only, no parent should berry their own child.

Sakura's eye lids grew heavy. She drifted, her strength wavering. he felt her soul slip away.

"No, Sakura stay with me..." Pein begged, whispering. His stared in shock and grief. She blinked slowly, her lips slightly parted.

"I... can't Pappa... love... you..." she whispered with her last breath. Her eyes closed automatically. She was no longer breathing. Pein looked up as it started to rain. Rain always washed the blood away, and it hid the fathers tears.

* * *

_Sorry its shorter then the first. You know the routine, click da pwetty purple button and tell me if you love/hate it. )_

_Sorry it was depressing too._

_Bye_


End file.
